Gaia Fishing
Gaia Fishing, also stylized as GAIA Fishing!, is a Gaia Online feature. Overview Promotional text Feature explained When fish are caught they may be traded or sold to NPC:Old Man Logan for Gaia Gold, they can also be traded for fishing items or better fish via the Exchange Items feature. And once a month prizes are given for the top fishers at each lake, as well as for the best overall catch and most junk caught. These prizes are Fishing Trophies: Gold means getting 1st place in Overall, Bass'ken Lake, Port of Gambino, or Durem Reclamation Facility, or in Junk. Silver is 2nd place and Bronze is 3rd-10th place; in all the waters or in Junk. Preparations Players must purchase or obtain bait to lure fish, they are 25 to 250 gold each. The higher the grade of bait the better the catch is and the least possibilities of reeling in junk items. Next is a fishing rod, there are four rods with their own guidelines but it still depends on the skill of the player. Each rod can be upgraded to increase their guidelines. Another rod that is special is the 'Angelic Rod', a rod given to Fishers of great skill and those who have spent a lot of time Fishing. Rods with a shorter casting distance make it easier to catch fish, but must be cast further to hook the more valuable fish. Prior to the games updates, new users would receive Grade F bait and a Basic Rod for free. Loading explained Upon loading the game, players must first choose a room server. By create a room players and choose to play alone or invite friends. Previously, the game had a set of permanent rooms to choose from. Locations explained There are three different bodies of water for fishing, two lakes and one facility. * Bass'ken Lake - Described as the easiest area for fishing. * Port of Gambino - Described as exotic and having a medium difficulty for fishing. * Durem Reclamation Facility - Described as the most difficult area for fishing. This area contains the rarest type of fish the Lionfish, known also as Lionback. Each of the three bodies of water contains its own species of fish. These fish range from small, medium, to large and rare. Rare fish are hard to catch as it requires patience to wait for the fish and the skill to keep them within the line while reeling them in. Besides fish there are obstacles when it comes to fishing, it is referred to as 'junk' and these items are found in all three bodies of water and are the easiest and most common items to catch. The junk can be sold at Logan's shop for gold or exchanged to create wearable items. Feature timeline * 2004 Nov 19 - Announcement of game * 2010 Nov 22 - Update, new fish and exchange items added ** Angelic Rod granted Feature Items Other items * Gaia Shop items Map:The Ole Fishing Hole Fish Bait * * * Fishing Rods * * * * Fishing Rods PLUS * * * * Angelic Rods * * Gallery Gaia_fishing_sm.gif‎|Fishing promo Gaia Fishing promo.jpg|Promotional 'poster' Capture_Gaia_Fishing_Bassken_Lake.PNG|Players at Bass'ken Lake, bait unselected Capture_Gaia_Fishing_Bassken_Lake2.PNG|Preparing to cast Capture_Gaia_Fishing_Bassken_Lake3.PNG|Something caught! Capture_Gaia_Fishing_Bassken_Lake5_fish.PNG|Caught a small fish Additional info Site feedback The Fishing game continues to be the most popular game on Gaia Online. Technical issues Site & Forum * Work In Progress Flash space * In May of 2015, Gaia fishing experienced an error with the CAPTCHA system that left players unable to save their buckets, causing them to not be able to keep any fish that were caught. To date, the captcha system is still no longer functioning. Player can type in any value into the captcha verification system and the fish will then save to your inventory. Trivia * Work In Progress References External links * Landing page - https://www.gaiaonline.com/games/ * Game - http://www.gaiaonline.com/launch/fishing Announcement forum * * Game forum * Forum - * * Other * Game - https://www.gaiaonline.com/games/fishing/stats.php * Gaia Page - http://www.gaiaonline.com/info/new_features.php?f=fishing New features, Gaia Fishing * * Staff notices * Category:Games/Page Category:Gaia Fishing Category:Map/The Ole Fishing Hole